masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Saelel Arahaeleth
Saelel Ilinorin Arahaeleth I is the current head of the Arahaeleth dynasty as well as the twenty-fifth and current Queen of the Vlealmunian Kingdom. She has ruled over the Vlealmunian territories for approximately more than 75,000 years. Born as the eldest child and heir presumptive of Queen Mylaerla Eloen Arahaeleth XVIII, Saelel received formal education under the Whirlpool galaxy's finest tutors and combat training from her aunt, Grand Duchess Allannia Itylra Arahaeleth X. She began to undertake public duties during the Third Makhurian Wars as a general, and expressed interest in observing the Milky Way galaxy. Her dreams, however, came to an abrupt halt when her aunt murdered Queen Mylaerla in an attempt to seize the throne. After foiling the coup attempt, Saelel had Allannia and her followers executed. At some point following her immediate ascension, she took a mate and bore two daughters: Princesses Elisven Urikas Arahaeleth and Sorsasta Valeth Arahaeleth. Through Elisven, Saelel gained one granddaughter, Ilyrana Kelsatra Arahaeleth. In 2197 CE, upon establishing a reliable rout to the Milky Way, Queen Saelel dispatched Ilyrana to serve as an emissary and ambassador. Biography During the reign of the Prothean Empire in the Milky Way galaxy and its conflict with a hostile race of machine intelligence in the "Metacon War", several million lightyears away in the neighboring Whirlpool galaxy, Crown Princess Saelel Ilinorin Arahaeleth I assumed the royal throne of Ainglîn when her mother, Queen Mylaerla Eloen Arahaeleth XVIII, was assassinated by her aunt Grand Duchess Allannia Itylra Arahaeleth X in a failed bid to take the throne. Afterwards, Saelel immediately had her aunt executed for her treachery. At some point, the Vlealmunian Kingdom used the Suna'borium observatory to watch and study the various surrounding galaxies from a distance. During this time, Saelel became aware of the Reapers' existence and their repeated cycle of extinction patterns, watching from afar for centuries as the Protheans were systematically wiped out. List of characters killed by Saelel he following is a list of characters Queen Saelel Ilinorin Arahaeleth I has killed: *Grand Duchess Allannia Itylra Arahaeleth X Personality and traits Wise, elegant and firm, Saelel Arahaeleth is beloved by everyone on the the vlealmune homeworld Ainglîn. She was very serious, as well as stubborn when it came to daily physical routines. She is in many ways the perfect avatar for the vlealmune goddess Tuatha dé Danann on Ainglîn: she is a caring and gentle soul to her people when she needs to be, but is willing to do whatever it takes to protect her domain. Saelel was originally daunted by her task so soon after her mother's demise, but found the strength needed to adapt with the support of her daughters and granddaughter. She is highly suspicious and mistrustful of outsiders, especially towards males, and only rarely volunteers advice or assistance to them. The most she will offer to do for visitors is to provide a small escort to guide them, as well as to secretly keep tabs on them and prevent them from despoiling her kingdom in any way. As Queen, Saelel is very analytical and intricate, taking pleasure in throwing off her political rivals and playing games to discover which were loyal to her and which just yearned for her favor. For example, Saelel's sense of humor had never been ideal, as said by her daughters, and it was a fact she was well aware of. And so when she told a joke, she knew that those who laughed wanted something from her, as opposed to those who did not. She had to sacrifice many of her personal beliefs and ideals, and adapt them to the vlealmunian way. Saelel had to become colder and more demanding as a person, a personality fitting for her stature. Appearance To be added Skills and abilities Queen Arahaeleth has 50,000 years of combat experience, providing her expertise in both hand-to-hand combat as well as with modern firearms. As a vlealmune, she is ageless, allowing her to live indefinitely without physically aging beyond her youthful prime, but is still vulnerable to death upon sufficient injuries and such. She also possesses enhanced strength and intelligence. As shown by fellow members of her family, Saelel has the capability to break apart infantry vehicles and concrete with her bare hands, jump over 15 feet from a standing position, has a high durability factor, enhanced healing, and the ability to form a biotic-like field deflect artillery fire for a brief period of time. Appearances in other media Novels * Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy (First appearance) Quotes Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy To be added Trivia To be added Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Characters Category:Legends articles Category:Soldier Category:Vlealmunes Category:Female Category:Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Arahaeleth dynasty Category:A Hero's Legacy